1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper guide mechanism for use with a printer and, more particularly, to a paper guide mechanism which can have its running path exposed to be accessed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in a paper guide mechanism for a printer, a space to be defined between a paper guide plate fixed to the body of the printer and a separate paper guide fixed to the printer body is used as a running path, through which the paper is fed while being guided.
The running path is characterized to have its clearance restricted because it has to guide the paper without any fail. Thus, the paper inserted into an inlet is fed through that restricted clearance and is printed by a printing mechanism until it is discharged from an outlet.
The problem encountered in this instance is that the paper to be used in the printer is of such rolled type as to have a small thickness but a large length thereby to frequently jam the running path.
When the running path gets jammed, it is the current practice that the paper left in the running path is picked out of the path by means of a pincette or the like. However, the running path is usually disposed within the printer body together with other mechanisms, thus making it difficult to prevent the running path from getting jammed. In the worst case, the removal of the jamming paper from the running path cannot be accomplished before the printer body is disassembled.